


所爱之人

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blood Loss, Other, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 朋友家的oc，内含龙奸、骑乘位、攻方后穴开发送给眠眠和月月
Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573813
Kudos: 8





	所爱之人

安德兰斯甚少与队友有什么交集，他总是把自己排除在人群之外，这名沉默的龙骑士就和他泛着寒光的盔甲一样拒人千里之外。对于他本人来说，这个状况不仅不会让他伤心，反而让他松了一口气。毕竟对于一个身体里沸腾着龙血的人来说，和别人走的太近并不是一件安全的事情。

比如现在，他体内不安定的龙血毫无预兆的躁动起来。

安德兰斯避开人群。在这一带的荒野独自行走，哪怕对于一名龙骑士来说也很危险，因为这里有许多龙族出没。但对于现在的他来说，这正是他想要的。

骚动的龙血引来了龙类的共鸣，安德兰斯因龙血变得情欲高涨，他打开了屁股部位的盔甲，他自己偷偷改装过，把那里变成了可以随时打开的活动片，穿着盔甲也可以方便的性交，毕竟和龙族交配时全副武装总是安全一些。他屁股上的洞拼命收缩着分泌出大量淫汁，有不少已经黏在了盔甲内侧。

被吸引来的龙谨慎的审视了安德兰斯一会，嗅了嗅他身上的气味，然后用爪子按住了他。安德兰斯闷哼一声，普通人估计脊柱已经被压断了。龙确信了他是可以性交的对象，于是慢慢伸出自己的生殖器——那阴茎看起来已经够骇人了，没想到还有一截缩在体内。那个尺寸可怕的阴茎还包裹着坚硬的鳞片，怎么看都不是人类可以承受的。不过安德兰斯已经不是第一次，他完全可以应付。因此当裹着龙鳞的阴茎刺入肉穴的时候，安德兰斯在剧痛中高潮了，精液射在了盔甲里面。

穴口被完全撑开了，已经到达了极限，穴肉绞紧了龙的阴茎，即使有淫水的润滑，那坚硬的鳞片还是划伤了里面的嫩肉，鲜血填满了缝隙，安德兰斯却在疼痛中收缩的更紧，在发狂的状态下疼痛都变成了异样的快感。他喘息着想要抚慰一下自己的性器，但是龙爪把他摁的很紧，他在地上挣扎了一下，没办法把手伸到下面解开盔甲。他只好尽量扭动身子，让勃起的阴茎和乳头去磨蹭坚硬的铠甲，好让自己更舒服一些。

安德兰斯为了磨蹭把身体放低了，龙不满地发出了低沉的咆哮，龙鸣让安德兰斯身体里的龙血更加躁动不安，隐藏在龙啸里的力量迫使安德兰斯臣服于这只正在侵犯他的龙族。于是他高高的撅起了自己的屁股，让这位富有力量的支配者满意。龙的爪子开始收力，安德兰斯察觉到隔着盔甲传来的压力，那身金属发出了沉闷的哀鸣。龙把性器插得更深一些，他能感觉到炽热坚硬的顶着他的胃袋，蛮横的挤压他的内脏。安德兰斯强忍呕吐的冲动，努力压抑的反胃感竟然也让他有一种奇妙的快感。龙的鼻息喷在安德兰斯背上，它好像很满意，微微打开了口腔，从眼角的余光可以看见龙的利齿。龙的唾液滴落下来打湿了安德兰斯，他裹着龙的唾液，感觉想要呕吐的欲望加剧了，他极力压抑漫上食道的消化液，这一回他压下去的太用力了，连带着其他地方都有些崩坏——安德兰斯后知后觉的发现他因为压抑呕吐而尿失禁了，热乎乎的液体顺着铠甲的缝隙滴在地上。

龙伸出了自己长长的、畸形的舌头，那个紫色的长舌顶端尖的吓人，上面生长着倒刺。当舌尖触碰到安德兰斯的唇时，他下意识的张开了自己的嘴。舌头凶猛地插入安德兰斯的喉管，倒刺在他的口腔里划开好几道口子 ，然而呕吐物的很快掩盖过了浓烈的血腥味，在喉管被这样粗暴侵犯的情况下安德兰斯终于无法抑制的呕吐起来，但与此同时他的后穴也缩紧了，那些穴肉与龙的阴茎紧紧交缠在一起，让快感冲刷着他全身的神经。他的身体完全失去了控制，全身的肌肉失去力量只是不停颤抖，他一边呕吐一边高潮了。龙显然不太喜欢他的反应，舌头又往里捅了捅，这粗暴的行为几乎击碎他的头盔。安德兰斯感觉身体已经被彻底贯穿，随后腹部被炽热的龙精顶的涨起来。

龙心满意足的打了个响鼻离开了，安德兰斯努力想要支撑起自己的身子把那些龙精弄出来，它们似乎和自己体内的龙血发生了共鸣，让他体内的躁动迟迟无法平息。他花了一番功夫也无法彻底让那些精液和自己黏糊糊的铠甲分离，他烦躁的将戴着手铠的手指插入湿软的后穴胡乱搅动着，犹豫着要不要再去勾引一头龙来和自己性交。

安德兰斯察觉到什么响动，他警觉地进入戒备模式，在这种时候他的警戒心超乎平常。

那是个熟悉的人，那孩子和自己一样不太受欢迎，主要原因还是他是个怪孩子，喜欢跟在自己这个不受欢迎的家伙身后。

安德兰斯在头盔下皱紧了眉，他现在甚至懒得去掩饰屁股里流淌出来的液体，“滚。”他沙哑的嗓音里是难以抑制的恼火，他很累了，维持理智的能力已经濒临极限。

但非凪反而选择靠近安德兰斯，安德兰斯这时候才敏锐的感觉到这孩子身上具有与众不同的以太波动，更糟糕的是这加剧了安德兰斯龙血的躁动。

忍无可忍的安德兰斯本能的挥拳打翻了毫无防备的非凪，他体内的龙血咆哮着促使他尽情发泄暴力的欲望。他一只手扼住对方的喉咙把还没从那一拳里缓过来的非凪按倒在地上，又照着他的脸揍了几拳。

在确信非凪暂时不会缓过神以后，安德兰斯扒下了他的裤子。

这小子下面倒还挺有料的，安德兰斯这么想着，单手撑起身子，另一只手扒开了再一次活跃起来的后穴。非凪视野恢复清晰的时候看到的便是倾慕的龙骑士跨坐在他身上，用手指扩张开那个汁水丰沛的肉穴，里面淫乱的液体已经滴在他的阴茎上。

他理所当然的勃起了，现在发生的一切混乱的难以消化，非凪顺从本能接受了安德兰斯坐上他的阴茎这一事实。同时他的性器官也很争气，让安德兰斯发出满足的叹息。在和龙粗暴的性交之后，这样由自己主导掌控的性行为让安德兰斯更加惬意。他扭动起自己的腰，肉穴紧紧咬住非凪的肉棒。他急于平息体内的躁动不安，动作幅度大了些，把被龙弄伤的伤口又划开了。安德兰斯轻轻倒抽一口气，臀肉一阵收缩，盔甲里乱七八糟的液体顺着屁股滑落，非凪感觉到大腿上有许多温热黏腻的液体，不禁欲望更加高涨起来。他收拢腿夹住了安德兰斯的臀肉，安德兰斯闷哼一声，手铠抚上了非凪的腰腹，然后重重的揉捏留下青紫的淤痕。非凪望着安德兰斯，头盔之下只能看到对方的嘴唇和周边的一片皮肤。安德兰斯的唇还有水光闪烁，非凪艰难的吞了口唾沫，他想支起身子去舔舔那双嘴唇。安德兰斯察觉到了他的意图，想起之前和龙做爱时发生的事情，想要让非凪打消这个念头。

非凪突然变得固执起来，他努力的凑过去，双手抱住安德兰斯的肩膀。安德兰斯手上的力道重了些，仍不足以使这个固执的家伙放弃。他转而掐住非凪的大腿抬高，另一只手在他屁股的侧面狠狠拍了一下。

被手铠打屁股的剧痛让非凪痛呼出声，他湿润的眼睛盯着安德兰斯，打定主意似的没有松开他的肩膀，反而力气变得更大了。安德兰斯此时已经很疲惫了，猝不及防被非凪翻了过来，年轻的精灵转而俯视着他，下身还加速抽动了几下。安德兰斯抿了抿唇，手摸向非凪的臀部，手指往尚未开发的后穴戳了戳。

非凪小声哼叫，身子剧烈的颤抖了一下。安德兰斯继续把手指往里面戳，他知道对于第一次来说金属手甲这样的待遇有点严苛了，但他不打算就这么让非凪随心所欲，他体内暴虐的因子虽然变得缓和了，但还在催促他折腾一下这个孩子。他用力的把手指往里面戳了戳，非凪发出了变了调的叫声，阴茎却是变得更有精神了，他难耐的在安德兰斯身体里抽动，龟头抵着媚肉摩擦着，安德兰斯因为快感也放松了一些，非凪察觉到了，趁机把脸凑到他嘴边，他还没有放弃之前的念头。

安德兰斯匆忙偏头想要避开，他俩争执的有些激烈，之前被龙摧残过的头盔终于支撑不住碎裂开来。

这个发展是两人都没有想到的，他俩同时僵住了。非凪愣愣地看着出现在面前的这张熟悉的脸庞，他的喉结上下滚动了一下，最后喉咙还是哽住了，没能把安德兰斯的名字喊出声。他本能的低下头，伸出舌尖舔了舔安德兰斯的唇。反应过来的安德兰斯同样不发一言，也不再抗拒，他张嘴狠狠咬住非凪的嘴唇，血腥味在两人口腔之间弥漫开来，却让非凪的吻也变得热烈起来。安德兰斯从他后穴里抽出了自己的手指，手铠带着一串黏液拥住了非凪，那力道大的可以让人联想到之前安德兰斯被龙爪摁住的景象。

安德兰斯感觉到非凪的精液灌进了腹部，那带着奇特以太的体液不可思议的令他体内的龙血平和下来。他静静的感受着那些温暖的精液，平和下来的目光凝视着非凪亮晶晶的眼眸。非凪低下头，用自己被咬破的唇蹭了蹭安德兰斯的。安德兰斯又张开双唇，这一次没有咬上去，而是伸出柔软湿润的舌舔了舔，淡淡的血腥味仍然萦绕在彼此的舌尖。


End file.
